overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Imagination is the essence of discovery." Mid-game swap * "Winston reporting." Respawning * "Once more unto the breach." * "Through the miracle of science!" * "Further experimentation required." * "Reengaging." * "Onward and upward!" * "Feels like I have the Bends." ''(If Frogston or Undersea skin is equipped) Using Abilities Jump Pack * ''"Excuse me for.. dropping in." * "Pardon me." * "Coming through." * "Splashdown!" ''(If Frogston or Undersea skin is equipped) * ''"Excuse me for.. diving in." (If Frogston or Undersea skin is equipped) * "Yetis bounce." (If Yeti skin is equipped) Barrier Projector *''"Barrier activated."'' *''"Barrier up."'' *''"This will protect us."'' Primal Rage * “''Ahem, pardon me.” (After using Primal Rage) * ”''Ahem, uh where were we?” (After using Primal Rage) * "How embarrassing." (After using Primal Rage) * "I've appear to have lost control." (After using Primal Rage) * "I've seem to have lost my temper." (After using Primal Rage) Kills * "Critical hit/" *''"It's only physics."'' *''"I’ve rearranged your molecules for you."'' *''"Now you are the endangered species."'' *''"One for the archives."'' *''"Survival of the fittest." (Melee blow) *"Would you like to donate your body to science?"'' *''”Unfortunate.” (Melee blow) Killing Reaper *"Don’t mess with my glasses."'' Killing Sombra * "You! Stay away from my computers!" Ingame triggers Receiving Nano Boost from Ana * "I'm feeling unstoppable!" * "Feeling powerful!" * "Feeling powerful, and I'm not even angry!" Receiving a Damage Boost from Mercy * "Damage output increased." On fire * "I'm on fire!" * "Look out, world! I'm on a rampage!" * "I’m operating at optimal levels." Enemy teleporter * ”They have a teleporter somewhere.” * ”I’ve located the teleporter, destroy it.” * ”Enemy teleporter destroyed.” Enemy shield generator * ”They have a shield generator.” * ”I’ve found the shield generator.” * ”Enemy shield generator destroyed.” Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines *''"Curious."'' (default) *''"Buh-ahahahahaa... uh... excuse me."'' *''"Don't get me angry."'' *''"How embarrassing!"'' *''"No, I do not want a banana."'' *''"Natural selection."'' *''"No monkey business."'' *''"Did... someone say peanut butter?"'' *''"Sorry about that!"'' *''"The power of science!"'' *''"Houston, uh... we have a problem."'' *''"Playtime's over."'' (Summer Games) *''”Oh, it’s on!”'' (Summer games) *''"This is not a costume"'' (Halloween Terror) *''”Ooh, scary.” (Halloween terror) *”I, uh... got you something.” (Winter Wonderland) *”''Party mode engaged.” (Winter Wonderland *''”That was awesome!” (Year of the rooster) *“''I have the right stuff.” ''(Uprising) *”Have you uh, seen my glasses.” (Uprising) *”Oh yeah!” (Anniversary) *”It’s my time to shine!”'' (Anniversary) Pre-game lines *''"I'm looking forward to working with you all."'' *''"Together, we can solve any problem."'' *''"You've got a lot of stuff here."'' *''"I can’t wait to see you all in action."'' On Hollywood *''"You know, they asked me to be in a movie once."'' On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"The first day or so, we all pointed to our countries. The third or fourth day we were pointing to our continents. By the fifth day, we were aware of only one earth."'' (standard when using the telescope) *"That's home. That's us. On it, everyone you love, everyone you know, everyone you ever heard of. Every human being who ever was lived out their lives. The aggregate of our joy and suffering. Every hunter and forager, every hero and coward, every creator and destroyer of civilization, every king and peasant, every young couple in love. Every mother and father, hopeful child, inventor, and explorer, every saint and sinner in history lived there." ''(small chance of playback when using the telescope) *"To see the Earth as it truly is: small and blue and beautiful, in that eternal silence where it floats, is to see ourselves as riders of the Earth together. Brothers, on that bright loveliness in the eternal cold. Brothers, who know now, they are truly brothers."'' (small chance of playback when using the telescope) *''"Moon sweet home."'' *''"This Winston came from the moon."'' On Numbani *''"Ever feel like you’re just security for Doomfist’s gauntlet?"'' *''"I’ve had some bad museum experiences in the past."'' On Oasis *''"A city run by scientists? Smart!"'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"Sorry it's such a mess in here. I-I wasn't expecting company."'' Pre-Game Conversations With Doomfist With D.Va With Genji With Lúcio With Mei With Mercy With Orisa With Pharah With Reaper With Reinhardt With Soldier: 76 With Torbjörn With Tracer With Zarya Unorganized quotes 5 4 3 2 1 A little help here? Absolutely. Acknowledged. All in a days work. Attack the objective. By my calculations, oh forget it, let’s move. Coming through. Count down to defensive victory initiated. Don’t worry, there’s still time. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Enemies detected. Enemies reengaging. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy turret neutralized. Enjoying the exhibit Escorting the payload. Every little bit counts. Every structure has it’s weak point. Everyone on the objective. Failure is not an option. For some reason I’m inclined to trust you. Fundamental Get a load of this. Good luck, sir. Got your back. Great shot. Hang in there. Have you seen my glasses? Hi there. I calculate our chance of survival at 32.33, repeating of course. I could use some help. I could use some shields I don’t hold a grudge, well not anymore. I don’t think so. I enjoyed that. I feel great. I feel like I’m forgetting something. I gave it my best. I get that a lot. I just spent all day cleaning up in here. I need armor. I need healing. I sense a pattern developing. I wonder what I got. If we work together, we can still turn this around. I’m back. I’m claiming this objective. I’m feeling angry. I’m getting the hang of this. I’m just trying to do my part. I’m looking forward to working with you all. I’m on a roll. I’m on defense. I’m on my way. I’m on the objective. Rally to my position. I’m with you. Impressive. It appears the payload is moving. It was all going so well. Its all comes down to this It’s great to see the gang back together. It’s nice to feel appreciated. I’ve got the right stuff. I’ve leveled up, time to assign those skill points. I’ve located the teleporter, destroy it. I’ve reached the objective, let’s coordinate our efforts. Keep it up Keep this going and we’ll win this. Let’s set up here. Much appreciated. My ultimate is ready. Nice shot. Not this way. Now that’s a moon shot. Now that’s more like it. Now that’s some applied science. Now that’s teamwork. Now you are the endangered species. By my calculations, our defenses will hold if we double our efforts. One down, everyone pull together. One for the archives. One giant leap for Overwatch. Onward and upward. Our enemies are taking the point. Out of the lab, on to the battle field. Pardon me. Payload in transit. Payload stalled. Play times over. Primal punch. Priority target identified. Push forward. Regrettable. Right away. See ya later. Sniper, be careful. Stop that. I have everything arranged just the way I like it. Tactical analysis suggests we’re running out of time. Take cover. Thanks, Doc. Thanks, I like yours too. That smarts. That was a close one. That was a failed experiment. That was awesome. That would be great. That’s a great idea. That’s one small step. The odds are in our favor, press the attack. There’s always room for self-improvement. There’s no stopping me. They have a teleporter somewhere. They’re grouping up here. They’re moving the payload. This is it, lets make it happen. This is our target. This way. Through the miracle of science. Time to check the to-do list. Cursory evaluation indicates time’s running out Time’s running out, lets keep our defense up To the moon and back. Today’s the day, let’s get this satellite to the launch pad. Together we can solve any problem. Turret ahead, use caution. Unfortunate. Vital signs normalizing. We can’t let the payload just sit there. We could use a healer. We could use another tank. We have to get this thing moving again. We must intercept the payload. We need to get the odds back in our favor. We need to move the payload. We need to stop the payload. We should go this way. Weapon system optimized. We’re doing great, team. We’re going to lose, press the attack. We’re losing the objective. We’ve got the right stuff. What was my password again? Where were we? Winston to the rescue. You know what they say, a payload in motion stays in motion. You’re a life saver. References * Winston's line "You know what they say, a payload in motion stays in motion" is a direct reference to Newton's 1st law of motion. Category:Quotes